


Brief Poems By Ortu

by channexmogar



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channexmogar/pseuds/channexmogar
Summary: im sorry





	Brief Poems By Ortu

**C H R I S ?**

is that a _GAY_ ?

no, this is an Adam.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**I'm calling the police.** _


End file.
